Robert the Strong
Robert the Strong was a legendary hero from the early Fourth Age who is most known for ending the Dragonkin Conflicts. He had a panther companion named Odysseus and had a relationship with Ilsinor, whom he describes as his sweetheart. Robert was a rather tall man and very skilled with his six-foot-tall longbow. In battle, he wore what appears to be a combination of Fremennik rockshell armour. He used some kind of Dragonkinbane arrows, and somehow travelled to Kethsi to learn how to make them. History According to the book "The Young Robert", by Walthius Musbat, which can be found in Robert the Strong's library, Robert was born into a family of librarians on the original world of the humans, Teragard. Teragard is a cold place ruled over by seven ruling families and deriving energy from the Schism. Human colonists were sent to other worlds by Saradomin. Robert was curious about the Schism, and crept into the Cathedral in which it was housed. He found it to be a portal, into which he stepped to find himself in another world. After the end of the God Wars, the Dragonkin, most likely Necrosyrtes, began to terrorise settlements across RuneScape in their rage at the abuse of the Stone of Jas. Towards the end of the Fourth Age's second century, Robert the Strong, a name he earnt because of his tremendous strength, rose as the world's saviour. To defeat the kin, he somehow travelled to the plane of Kethsi, which had been utterly destroyed by the Dragonkin millennia prior, and discovered the Kethsians' reserves of Dragonkinbane weaponry, which had the ability to inflict significant damage to the fearsome Dragonkin. Accompanied by his trusty partner Odysseus, Robert managed to drive the Dragonkin back to their fortress. He confronted one of them there and a duel to the death ensued. The dragonkin's fire breath killed Odysseus before the creature, weakened by Robert's attacks, defeated the hero himself. However, he rose from the ground and with great effort fired another shot at his opponent, killing him. Although the remaining Dragonkin had retreated to their castle, Robert found out they would rise again in the future. Therefore he travelled to Kethsi again and, after somehow discovering that he would be reincarnated as a cat after death, he created a deposit of several items in a sealed compartment in a wall motif in the ruins of the Isle of Sann. It contained a letter to an adventurer he presumed would later find it, which instructed them to find information on Kethsi on how to defeat the Dragonkin. He also enclosed a note for himself, which the adventurer would have to deliver to Robert again, but not in his reincarnation as a cat. To prove the authenticity of the note, he included the necklace Ilsinor had given him. The letter to himself included a warning that the Dragonkin would return, that the stonetoucher would know what to do and that the Temple Knights would be at the start of their trial. Some time later, Robert died and was indeed reincarnated as a black cat. This black cat was found as a kitten by the Varrockian housewife Gertrude Fairweather nearly two thousand years later and named Bob. Trivia *Robert the Strong was also the name of a real-life Frankish nobleman of the ninth century who became the ancestor of many French kings. He was known for his military bravery in many battles against the Vikings, eventually being killed in such a battle. References Category:Quest NPCs Category:Legendary characters Category:A Tail of Two Cats Category:Cutscene characters